


Power Play

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: Magnus manipulating Isabelle to get what he wants.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood





	Power Play

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Magnus & Isabelle: PowerPlay – Lawyer**

He had accepted to show up for her. His kind was not welcomed among her people but in this moment, he was around on his own terms and her invitation. For the first time Isabelle was helpless and her fiery eyes looked broken while she was alone with him to discuss the next steps. She was unlike herself and innocently charming without the intensity of her will to seduce.

This new side of her was making him feel entangled to her. She was at his will and helplessly confronted by a judgment if he chose to walk out on her. She was at his mercy and this vulnerability of her was his pleasure. It was the side that no one knew, the part of her she kept hidden to protect herself. He had to admit it was more than he could hope for when he first saw her enter his club. Isabelle was the beauty everyone turned their heads for, but right now there was nothing left of the woman on a hunt.

“You look like a scared child after being called out for stealing chocolate from the Christmas table. Where is your confidence, Isabelle? When we leave this room, I want everyone to see you have nothing to fear”, he walked around her. His eyes set on her; he held his fingers against each other. This precious moment was his alone and the warlock would not allow another to see the delicate flower he wanted for himself.

It had left him troubled when she had been flirting with a crowd while only one could give her what she asked for. In his opinion she had wasted her time that night, and with patience and boiling blood he had watched her.

He had been her friend and downplayed his heart. The wish to want her for himself would have been fading if he was not here with her. This weakness and insecurity of hers let him see beyond the game she was playing to protect her heart.

Isabelle pretended to be in charge. She made her decision and he would not care to take them away from her. Shall others be left in the dark and keep seeing the feminist in her who seduced for her own advantage.

Magnus had seen the other side of her. The secret she never shared with anyone and which drew him even more to her. In this moment within a locked office he was not troubled by the competition of another but was driven by the thought of keeping his own to himself.

Isabelle was priceless and he felt he was the only one able to show her this in the way she deserved. “Don’t bite your lips like this, this is not a playground. You want to be sophisticated. I won’t guarantee they won’t punish you, but my rage will be worth if you let us both down”, he grabbed her fist and pulled her closer.

Isabelle was not trying to fight, while he had to resist the wish to kiss her as she was in his arms and searched for support, “Magnus, I don’t know what to do. You are my only help”

“My sweet, you got yourself into this”

If she had been his, the other night, he would not have let it come to this. His rage of a trial on his possession would have melted the weak humans and free his priceless gift; but her refusal deserved a lesson before he could take her in his arms like he longed for.

As they talked about strategies, he walked away and returned ever so often. Within half an hour her eyes were set on him on every step and her eyes were darker. She followed him into the battle of her trial, yet he offered her the first step.

His eyes noticed how each of the spectres was looking at her. Izzy was not speaking much and kept her answers short just like they had agreed. She let Magnus speak while she sat upright in her chair and let no one doubt her capability to handle this situation on her own but had willingly chosen a different path.

His words mattered only to the judges who came to a punishment of mild terms. It was her win and she let it be seen. No word of thank you, no word of goodbye. With him stayed only the moment of her weakness and the dancing seduction and the smiles of men were fading in the shine of her clear eyes.

With a smile of his own he walked away and found her waiting for him outside his apartment. Her face was difficult to read, and he wondered what she would drop first, her act or her dress, for he had seen both that could await him as her way to thank him once the door would close behind them. Knowing what he wanted he turned his hand to unlock the door and let his priceless possession pass first.

End.


End file.
